Tulus Cintaku
by B Dhii Chu
Summary: "Cinta yang tulus tidak akan semudah itu terkubur dan hilang ditelan sang waktu, karena ia akan terus bertahan untuk dapat kembali menyatukan cinta itu dengan pasangan cinta yang sesungguhnya."
1. Chapter 1

Special fic yang tercipta di saat Dhii Chu mendengarkan lagu-lagu galau seorang diri di kamar, heheee~

Ceritanya mungkin tidak akan cocok dengan orang yang tidak suka BL, jadi Dhii nyatakan bahwa fic ini hanya Dhii ciptakan untuk para penggemar SasuNaru polepel!

Walau SasuNaru hanya milik Sakito-_san_ (Masashi Kishimoto), tapi fic GJ yang bikin ngiler dikit ini murni karya Dhii!

Yeahhh~! ::pose _nice guy,_ cling!::

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**TULUS CINTAKU**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun semakin deras. Gelap malam menyelimuti semua yang ada. Aku berjalan di dalam kesendirian. Tak ada lagi dirimu di sampingku. Hampa. Sungguh hampa hati ini kau tinggalkan. Hanya dengan dua kata yang terucap dari bibir manismu, berhasil menghancurkan aku.

"Kita putus."

Dengan lembutnya kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu tadi sore. Ucapan yang berhasil menghancurkan semua cinta yang selalu tercurah hanya untukmu seorang. Setelah kau tersenyum bahagia padaku seharian ini. Aku mencoba tak mengingatnya lagi. Tetes-tetes air hujan ini! Sungguh aku ingin tetesan ini turut menghapus ingatanku tentangmu. Begitu berat rasanya kehilanganmu. Aku sudah terlalu dalam jatuh dalam duniamu. Dunia yang selalu membuatku bahagia. Dunia yang tak pernah menyakiti aku mau pun dirimu. Hanya ada aku dan kau di sana. Kita tak butuh orang lain.

Aku telah hancur lebih dari berkeping-keping karena cintaku, karena rasaku yang begitu tulus padamu. Jujur aku tak sanggup. Aku tak bisa! Aku tak mampu dan aku... aku tahu aku tak akan pernah dapat hidup tanpa adanya dirimu. Karena kau adalah nyawaku. Karena kau napasku. Dan karena kau jantungku...

Kau memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Mengakhiri cinta tulusku. Kau bilang, mungkin ini jalan terbaik untukku dan dirimu. Tergores luka di jantung hatiku karena perkataanmu itu. Luka yang akan terus ada di sana. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari terus berada di sampingmu! Apa kau tak pernah mengerti betapa cintaku melebihi cinta orang itu!

Ini bukan jalan yang harus kita tempuh. Aku dapat memaafkan kesalahanmu yang menduakanku. Tak perlu sampai kau meninggalkan aku seperti ini. Semua terjadi seperti mimpi. Mimpi burukku. Aku tahu ini semua salahku, bukan salahmu. Salahku yang tak dapat menjagamu. Salahku yang tak memberi perhatian lebih padamu. Salahku yang selalu menganggap hanya ada aku dan dirimu dalam dunia cinta kita, tanpa pernah berpikir bahwa ada orang lain di hatimu. Sungguh aku tersenyum miris dalam hatiku. Perih.

Hujan masih setia menemani sunyinya malam ini, sesunyi hatiku tanpa dirimu. Aku berhenti melangkah saat sampai di sebuah taman. Di sana terdapat bangku memanjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Bangku tempat di mana kau dan aku beberapa jam yang lalu melepas lelah setelah berjalan-jalan. Menikmati dua cup _ice cream_ yang terkadang menempel di bibirmu, menunggu untuk kubersihkan.

Aku duduk termenung seorang diri sekarang. Tak ada dirimu. Tak ada canda dan tawamu di sini. Dinginnya malam setara dengan hatiku tanpa kehangatan cintamu. Aku tak kuat lagi, ini menyakitkan! Sakit. Dadaku sakit. Napasku sesak... aku merasa dikhianati olehmu.

Aku tundukkan wajahku. Mencoba menyembunyikan cairan bening yang terus menetes dari mataku. Air mata ini sudah tak dapatku tahan lagi. Air mata yang tertutupi oleh air hujan yang terus membasahi kulitku yang menjadi pucat. Sampai aku merasa air hujan tak lagi menetes mengenai diriku. Hujan belum berhenti. Tapi kenapa?

Aku tengadahkan wajahku. Menatap sosok pemuda yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi di depanku. Warna rambut dan matanya sekelam malam. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat. Dia yang menghalangi tetesan air hujan itu dengan payung besar yang senada dengan rambut dan matanya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika terus terkena air hujan." Ucapnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menundukkan wajahku kembali. Tak perlu kau bilang begitu, karena aku memang sudah sakit. Sakit karena cambukkan lara di hatiku.

"Ikutlah denganku." Dia menarik tanganku. Tapi... seketika itu juga pandanganku mulai kabur. Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap. Bruukkk!

"Hei! Kau kenapa?!" Aku masih bisa mendengar samar-samar suaranya. Hanya sebentar sampai kegelapan mengambil alih kesadaranku.

.

.

Hangat.

Lembut.

Dan empuk.

Apa ini?

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Cahaya terang itu segera menyapa. Membuatku sedikit silau. Selimut tebal berwarna biru tua telah membungkus diriku dengan kehangatan. Bantal dan ranjang yang empuk dengan warna putih bersih membuatku begitu merasa nyaman. Baju ini bukan milikku. Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Di mana ini?

Aku sibakkan selimutku. Mencoba untuk duduk, tapi kepalaku berdenyut. Rasa pening segera menghampiri. Mataku menjadi sedikit berkunang-kunang. Aku tetap bersikeras untuk bangkit berdiri. Tak peduli tubuhku yang begitu lemas. Aku harus tahu di mana aku sekarang.

Dengan langkah tertatih aku menghampiri pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Terdengar suara televisi dari luar. Kucoba untuk membukanya perlahan agar tak mengagetkan seseorang yang ada di luar sana. Saat aku menengok ke luar, terlihat seseorang sedang duduk di sofa, menonton acara berita di televisi. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia duduk membelakangi pintu kamar.

Aku melangkah menghampirinya. Dia seperti dapat merasakan kehadiranku, memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku. Mata _onyx_-nya kini menatapku. Wajahnya masih tetap tanpa ekspresi. Ternyata pemuda yang kutemui di taman tadi yang membawaku ke sini. Aku masih berdiri di belakang sofa, sedangkan dia sendiri kini ikut berdiri. Cukup lama kami berpandang-pandangan. Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah mengenal pemuda ini. Mungkin di dunia yang lain, pikirku.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya memecah kesunyian di antara kami.

"Iya... terima kasih sudah menolongku. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal." Aku membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat, masih dengan ekspresinya yang datar. Dia melangkah pergi, sepertinya menuju dapur. "Kau ingin makan apa?" dia berbalik kembali menatap mata biru langitku.

"Apa saja, terserah kau saja."

Di saat seperti ini tak mungkin aku meminta yang macam-macam. Apalagi dengan orang yang baru saja aku temui. Bisa saja dia berpikir aku orang yang tidak tahu malu. Aku menyusulnya pergi ke dapur. Lalu menarik sebuah kursi di meja makan untuk duduk. Badannya membelakangiku. Kulihat dia sedang sibuk memasak. Tapi aku kenal rambut itu. Punggung itu. Tanpa sadar aku telah memeluknya dari belakang. Aku merasa begitu rindu. Rindu melihatnya memasak untukku.

"Naruto?" dia tersentak kaget dengan perbuatanku. Aku pun sama kagetnya. Segera kulepaskan pelukanku. Aku yakin barusan yang aku lihat bukan bayangan Sasuke, tapi bayangan gadis itu. Gadis yang telah meninggalkanku demi laki-laki lain.

Mata _onyx-_nya menatapku. Keningnya berkerut. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. Ini sungguh memalukan! Apa yang telah aku lakukan! Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa padanya. Kepalaku kembali berdenyut membuatku terhuyung. Refleks dia menangkap tubuh lemahku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" ada nada khawatir di sana. Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi tetap tak mampu. Kepalaku pusing. Tubuhku panas. Mataku berkunang-kunang.

"Sepertinya kau demam!" dia memapahku kembali ke tempat tidur. Yah, dia benar. Kini suhu tubuhku menjadi 38 derajat. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku sampai terasa sesuatu yang nyaman menempel di keningku. Dingin dan nyaman. Dia menaruh handuk yang telah dibasahi air dingin di sana.

"Maaf." Ucapku lirih. Napasku tak beraturan karena rasa panas di tubuhku. "Maaf aku telah merepotkanmu..."

"Hnm." Singkat sekali jawabannya. Tak apalah, yang penting dia tak marah atas perbuatanku tadi di dapur. Aku mencoba untuk tidur saja.

"Apa yang telah terjadi denganmu?" tanyanya yang membuatku membatalkan niatku. Aku terdiam. Mataku masih terpejam. Kemudian menghela napas.

"Hanya sedang galau saja." Aku terkekeh.

"Hhm?"

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu. Maaf tadi mengejutkanmu. Aku rasa itu efek yang timbul karena galau berlebihan." Ucapku masih dengan senyum hambar yang menghiasi bibirku. "Dia... pergi meninggalkanku demi laki-laki lain. Demi cinta yang mungkin menurutnya lebih besar dibanding cintaku padanya. Ini sungguh menyedihkan. Aku heran kenapa dia tak dapat merasakan tulusnya cintaku padanya. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang ditipu mentah-mentah oleh senyum manisnya."

Aku sungguh tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya aku curhat dengan pemuda yang menolongku ini. Walau bagaimanapun ada sedikit perasaan lega dihatiku. "Ini pertama kalinya aku patah hati. Ternyata benar kata orang-orang lebih baik sakit gigi dari pada sakit hati. Sakit gigi bisa sembuh dengan minum obat. Akan tetapi rasanya luka di dadaku ini akan sulit untuk disembuhkan."

"Lukamu itu hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan adanya kehadiran orang lain dalam kehidupan cintamu!"

Kata-katanya barusan membuatku membuka mata dan melirik ke arahnya. Dia menatapku penuh arti. Seolah berkata apa yang diucapkannya itu benar. Sungguh wajahnya itu tak asing bagiku. Aku yakin pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi di mana? Di mana aku pernah bertemu dengannya?

"Cinta itu bagaikan Bunga Mawar. Dia begitu indah, membuatmu selalu tersenyum bahagia saat menatapnya, tetapi kau harus berhati-hati ketika akan menyentuhnya karena duri yang menemani keindahannya bisa saja melukai dirimu."

Tanpa terasa cairan bening itu kembali mengalir di sudut mataku. Tatapanku hampa melihat sosok di hadapanku. Wajah tanpa ekspresi yang menatap lurus ke arahku. Dia yang sejak awal bertemu tak pernah berbicara banyak mampu mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu. Sekali lagi dia benar. Aku sudah terluka karena duri yang ada pada bunga mawar itu. Dia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Menghampiriku yang terasa beku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Dengan punggung tangannya dia mengusap air mataku. Menghapusnya hingga tak lagi ada yang mengalir di pipiku. Aku hanya mampu memejamkan mata, merasakan belaian tangannya. Begitu lembut. Kembali mengingatkanku pada gadis itu. Gadis yang hampir tiap hari aku temui. Gadis yang sangat kucintai. Dan ia juga yang telah mencampakkanku. Menghempaskanku ke tanah berbatu, bagai parasit yang terus menempel padanya selama setahun ini.

"Berhentilah menangis Naruto. Aku akan membantumu menyembuhkan luka itu." kata-kata yang sangat meneduhkan hatiku. Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat mulus di pipiku. Aku tak menolak. Ucapannya sungguh sangat berarti bagiku yang telah rapuh karena cinta...

* * *

Aku habiskan malam ini dengan menikmati sentuhan lembutnya pada kulit tan milikku. Jari-jari lentiknya menari gemulai di sekujur tubuhku, memberikan sensasi yang menenangkan dan nikmat disaat bersamaan. Aku sadar betul saat ini. Tak ada alkohol yang mempengaruhi pergumulan kami. Bahkan bayangan gadis itupun tak pernah terbersit dalam ingatanku. Aku sama sekali tak melihat sosoknya lagi pada pemuda ini. Yang ada hanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Desahan. Rintihan. Erangan. Semuanya hanya untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kini aku semakin yakin, aku pernah mengenal orang ini. Ciumannya yang terasa manis dan penuh perasaan. Kecupan-kecupan pada kulit tubuhku yang menggelikan dan menyengat kulitku. Serta menyebut namanya ketika dia mulai memainkan melodi cintanya membuatku tenang. Rasa sakit di bawah sana sedikit demi sedikit hilang. Berganti dengan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Sas... kee... ahhh,"

Tiap sodokan-sodokan kasarnya yang mengenai dinding analku mendorongku untuk terus menyuarakan namanya. Kenikmatan itu menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Di mendekap tubuhku erat dari belakang, bersamaan dengan itu cairan cinta kami keluar membuat keringatku menetes. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang hangat menerpa daun telingaku. Sebuah bisikan mesra terdengar dari mulutnya yang segera mengulum daun telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto."

Yah, itulah yang dibisikannya. Aku tersenyum lembut di sela desahanku. Ada perasaan yang lain yang aku rasakan saat mendengarnya mengucapkan itu. Aku tahu Sasuke. Dulu pasti aku pernah bertemu denganmu. Memang aku tak ingat saat ini, tapi kumohon bantulah aku mengingat semuanya jika kau memang bagian dari masa laluku...

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke." Tanpa ragu aku membalas ucapannya.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, Teme! Ayo bangun! Kita pulang sekarang!" seorang pemuda remaja berambut kuning secerah mentari mencoba membangunkan kekasihnya yang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Iya, iya." Dengan malas pemuda yang dipanggil Teme itu bangun dari tidurnya. Dia terlelap di atap sekolah, sampai tak mendengar bunyi bel tanda kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai.

"Kau ini! Dari tadi aku mencarimu. Ternyata kau malah membolos dan enak-enakan tidur di sini!"

"Kenapa? Baru saja kutinggal sebentar kau sudah kangen ya Dobe?" pemuda bermata _onyx_ sehitam malam itu tersenyum jahil. Menggoda sang kekasih.

"Jangan GR ya Teme!" dia memonyongkan bibirnya beberapa senti karena merasa tak terima oleh ucapan Teme barusan. "Ayo pulang!" dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan sosok yang sekarang ikut melangkah mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kebersamaan mereka dalam cinta terus berlanjut, sampai kedua orang tua mereka mengetahui hubungan terlarang yang mereka jalin bersama. Orang tua pemuda pirang itu sungguh tak terima dengan perbuatan memalukan anak tunggalnya. Sama halnya dengan kedua orang tua pemuda bermata _onyx_ kelam yang menganggap putra bungsunya itu telah menodai kehormatan keluarganya yang memang terkenal angkuh dan memiliki eksistensi tinggi dalam dunia bisnis. Sejak rahasia besar mereka terbongkar, keduanya tak lagi dapat saling berkomunikasi.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Teme oleh kekasihnya itu menjalani hukuman berat dari ayahnya. Dia tak diijinkan untuk keluar rumah lagi. Semua alat komunikasi tak boleh disentuhnya. Sungguh amarah seorang Fugaku Uchiha tak dapat diredam oleh siapapun, bukan pula oleh sang istri Mikoto Uchiha. Ia menjalani _home schooling_ sampai lulus SMA. Ia mengalami depresi berat saat itu. Dia sangat ingin memberontak dan mencari Dobe-nya. Tapi apalah daya, ayahnya jauh lebih berkuasa. Dia mampu melakukan apa saja agar ambisinya tercapai. Kini rumahnya telah menjelma bagai penjara tanpa jeruji.

Saat kuliah, baru ia diijinkan untuk kembali menempuh pendidikan di luar rumah. Dia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencari pemuda pirang yang terus menghantui ingatannya selama satu tahun terkurung didalam rumah. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Di tengah kegalauannya, ia berpapasan dengan dua sejoli yang terlihat mesra. Tidak! Dia mengenal pemuda yang sedang merangkul kekasihnya dengan mesra itu! Itu Dobe-nya!

Itulah saat-saat yang paling menyakitkan dalam kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Cinta yang selalu terjaga tetap utuh dihatinya selama ini hancur berkeping-keping. Inilah pertama kalinya dia merasakan betapa sakitnya patah hati. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan cairan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya sejak 15 tahun yang lalu ia berjanji tak menangis lagi setelah terjatuh dari sepeda.

Dadanya sesak. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padanya?! Ia mencengkeram kuat baju dibagian dadanya. Dia seperti manusia tak bernyawa sejak kejadian itu. Apalagi setelah ia tahu kedua sejoli itu satu kampus dengannya. Membuatnya semakin sakit saja!

Dia mencoba untuk menepis bayang-bayang pemuda pirang itu. Berharap semuanya hanya khayalan semata. Dia mencoba untuk tak lagi berharap pada pemuda itu. Menghapus semua angannya untuk memilikinya. Membuang jauh-jauh rasa rindu yang amat sangat bergelora di dadanya. Meski ia begitu ingin sekali mendekap erat pemuda mentarinya itu.

Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengamati pemuda pirang itu dari kejauhan. Membuatnya tak dapat merasakan kehadiran pemuda berambut kelam itu. Sampai suatu hari ia mendengar gadis kekasih Dobe menceritakan pada temannya, Yamanaka Ino bahwa pemuda yang amat dicintai oleh Uchiha Sasuke itu mengalami kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan yang berakibat fatal. Ia hanya mampu mengingat kedua orang tuanya tapi bayang-bayang orang selain kedua orang tuanya tak dapat diingatnya sama sekali. Dan gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu juga mengatakan bahwa sejujurnya ia tidak tulus mencintai Dobe karena dia lebih mencintai kekasihnya yang baru, Hatake Kakashi.

Geram. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan kedua gadis itu. Dia segera beranjak pergi setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Seandainya saja Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut _pink_ itu adalah laki-laki pasti dia sudah melayangkan tonjokkan ke wajahnya.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, di malam kelam yang di guyur curah hujan sejak sore tadi Sasuke memutuskan pergi keluar dari apartemennya untuk membeli sesuatu. Akan tetapi ketika melewati taman, ia melihat pemuda yang sangat dikenalinya sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang satu-satunya ada di taman itu. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu, tak peduli pada guyuran hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Seperti ada magnet yang menariknya, Sasuke melangkah menghampiri pemuda itu. Membagi keteduhan payung yang sedari tadi melindunginya dari tetes air hujan pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Merasakan kehadiran Sasuke pemuda itu menengadah untuk melihat wajah orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Setelah satu tahun tak bertemu, inilah saat-saat yang membahagiakan bagi Sasuke. Ia akhirnya dapat kembali menatap mata biru _sapphire_ itu.

'_Aku merindukanmu Naruto.'_ Lirihnya dalam hati. Pemuda itu kemudian ambruk di hadapannya.

.

.

* * *

Cahaya matahari pagi menyusup dari sela-sela tirai jendela yang terbuka. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Hangat. Yah, itu yang pertama kali kurasakan pagi ini. Suhu tubuh pemuda yang sejak semalam mendekapku erat dalam pelukannya itu bisa kurasakan secara langsung karena tubuh polos kami yang saling bersentuhan. Wajah tidurnya begitu tenang. Ukh! Kepalaku kembali terasa sakit!

Aku seperti pernah melihatnya sebelum ini, tapi kapan? Ini sungguh semakin membuatku bingung dan jengkel! Dia menggerakkan badan, memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Membuatku mematung agar tak membangunkannya. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir pucat berwarna sedikit merah muda milik pemuda dihadapanku ini. Aku tersenyum. Kembali kupeluk tubuhnya yang kekar. Nyaman. Perasaan apa ini? Selalu muncul tiap kali berada didekatnya. Entah kemana perginya hatiku yang sakit semalam. Aku benar-benar tak merasakannya lagi. Ini semua berkatmu. Kukecup lembut bibirnya. Cukup kaget ketika tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ah, i-iya... ma-maaf membangunkanmu!" Aku gugup. Wajahku memanas. Kehangatan telapak tangannya menyentuh pipiku. Segaris senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Aku terpesona melihat senyum itu. Ada suatu gemuruh yang aneh di dadaku ketika melihatnya.

"Aku mandi dulu." Katanya sembari bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku ingin duduk tapi... Ukh! Rasa ngilu dibagian bawahku menahanku untuk bergerak. Sial! Aku merintih kesakitan ketika tahu bahwa yang sakit itu adalah lubang analku. Aku tak bisa duduk sekarang! Jadi kuputuskan untuk berbaring di tempat tidur saja. Kejadian semalam berputar kembali dalam ingatanku. Ini gila! Kami baru bertemu semalam, bisa-bisanya aku merelakan tubuhku disentuhnya. Tidak tahu malu! Aku memaki diriku sendiri. Bodohnya, hanya karena aku merasa nyaman dan seperti telah mengenalnya sejak lama aku mau saja 'bercinta' dengan orang itu. Yah, menyesal pun sudah terlambat. Aku menatap keluar jendela, masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

Aku membalikkan badanku. Tubuhnya terlihat segar setelah mandi. Aroma sabun dan sampo yang digunakannya memenuhi indera penciumanku.

"Aku ingin mandi, tapi pantatku sakit!" jawabku sekenanya. Dia malah balas tersenyum jahil. Mencurigakan!

"Hnm. Baiklah kalau begitu. Hari ini kau boleh bermanja Dobe!"

Deg. Jantungku seperti melompat saat mendengar ucapannya. Panggilan itu... Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu dengan panggilan itu?

Ukh! Kepalaku kembali berdenyut hebat. Sebuah bayangan sekilas berkelebat diingatanku. Dia segera menghampiriku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa ... Teme?"

Dia terbelalak mendengar ucapanku. Dia mundur selangkah dariku. Aku yakin dia mengenal panggilan itu. Panggilan yang sekilas teringat olehku ketika dia memanggilku Dobe.

"Apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu Sasuke?"

"Hnm." Jawabnya singkat, segera setelah ekspresinya kembali datar.

"Aku yakin aku pasti telah mengenalmu sejak lama, iya kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hnm."

"Sasuke, apakah kau adalah bagian dari masa laluku?"

Dia tak menjawab. Sepertinya terlihat berat karena dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau menatapku. Tingkahnya ini justru membuatku makin penasaran.

"Setahun yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan yang aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa, _kaa-san _bilang itu karena aku ceroboh saat menyeberang jalan. Setelah kecelakaan itu aku sama sekali tak dapat mengingat apa pun selain _kaa-san _dan _tou-san. _Meski aku sadar dihatiku ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan. Aku seperti merindukan seseorang yang sepertinya sangat penting bagiku. Saat itulah aku mengenal Sakura-_chan._ _Kaa-san _yang mengenalkanku padanya. Aku pikir pasti gadis itulah yang aku rindukan."

Pemuda itu mendengarkan ceritaku dengan seksama. Aku tak bisa menghindar dari tatapan mata _onyx_-nya yang kembali memandangku. Tatapan yang sejak awal tak asing bagiku. Seperti menyimpan bermacam arti di sana.

"Ternyata kau tidak benar-benar melupakan rasa cintamu Naruto." Dia tersenyum. "Cinta yang tulus tidak akan semudah itu terkubur dan hilang ditelan sang waktu. Karena ia akan terus bertahan untuk dapat kembali menyatukan cinta itu dengan pasangan cintanya yang sesungguhnya." Dia mendekatiku. Duduk di pinggir ranjang king size miliknya. Senyumnya kembali terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Dulu, kini, dan selamanya." Sentuhan lembut di bibirku oleh bibirnya sedikit membuatku terkejut. Hanya sebentar sampai mata hitam kelam itu kembali menatapku. Wajah kami begitu dekat. Ada rasa bahagia yang aku rasakan ketika mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Pulihkan ingatanku Sasuke. Aku ingin tahu siapa dirimu bagiku di masa lalu."

Dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku. Membuat hidung kamipun saling bersentuhan.

"Aku bukan hanya masa lalumu. Tapi aku yakin aku adalah masa depanmu Naruto. Dan kau adalah masa depanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Hnm. Kau terlalu banyak membuatku berbicara sejak kemarin, Dobe."

"Apa kau tidak suka, Teme?"

Dia terkekeh pelan. Matanya terpejam menikmati kedekatan kami.

"Tentu saja tidak! Sudah lama aku menantikan _moment_ ini, _baka_!"

"Hei, kau tidak boleh menyebutku bodoh!" aku mendengus kesal. Masih setia menempelkan dahiku dengan dahinya. Dalam hati, aku merasa seseorang yang sangat kurindukan sejak setahun yang lalu itu adalah dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah memberikan semuanya padamu semalam, karena aku yakin kau adalah orang penting itu. Tanpa ragu, aku menautkan bibirku pada bibir halus pemuda itu.

Ciuman yang dalam.

Penuh kemesraan.

Rasa cinta.

Dan rindu.

Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Menjadikan ciuman ini lebih indah dibandingkan dengan bunga mawar yang indah namun berduri itu. Sebuah ciuman yang aku yakin takkan pernah menusukkan durinya pada hatiku.

Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke.

Aku mencintaimu dengan tulusnya cintaku...

.

.

**The End/TBC?**

* * *

.

Pilih the end atau TBC? Hehe...

Lipiuwwwwnya ya _minna-san_?!


	2. Chapter 2

Aku duduk termenung di sebuah bangku taman yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi tempatku mencurahkan kekecewaan terhadap seorang gadis. Kekecewaan mendalam akibat ulahnya yang mencampakkanku bagai barang yang sudah tak bernilai lagi. Aku masih ingat betapa hancurnya hatiku saat itu. Sunyinya malam dan dinginnya tetesan air hujan menjadi pelengkap kesedihanku.

Akan tetapi, saat ini suasananya sangat berbeda. Cuaca begitu cerah, udara pagi sangat sejuk, dan cahaya matahari terasa hangat menyentuh kulit wajahku. Tak ada awan mendung di langit. Tetes air hujan yang membuatku kedinginan pada waktu itu pun tak kutemukan.

Hangat. Sungguh hangat berada dalam pelukannya. Pemuda berambut hitam kelam di sampingku membelai lembut rambut pirangku. Saat ini hanya ada kami berdua di taman ini. Menikmati kebersamaan yang tak pernah ada dalam pikiranku, bahkan membayangkannya pun tak pernah. Detak jantungku menjadi berdebar tak normal kala berada sedekat ini dengannya. Kupikir, aku tak akan bisa hidup lagi tanpa kehadiran gadis itu, tetapi aku salah... bersama pemuda ini justru membuat lukaku sembuh seketika. Sampai detik ini pun, aku masih belum dapat mengerti. Sesungguhnya, siapakah dia bagiku? Dan kenapa setiap kali melihat mata hitam kelamnya perasaan hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhku? Berbagai pertanyaan timbul dalam benakku, namun belum juga kutemukan jawabannya.

Sepertinya sudah lama aku tak melihat wajah pemuda ini. Aku rindu...

"Apa kau tidak ingin pulang Naruto?" tanyanya, membuatku sedikit tersentak dari lamunanku.

Hahh~ suaranya itu selalu membawa kesejukan dalam hatiku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Untuk apa aku pulang? Toh tak ada siapapun di apartemenku. Untuk saat ini, aku tak ingin sendiri... aku hanya ingin bersamamu.

"Hnm. Kalau kau tak ingin pulang, setidaknya pergilah ke kampus. Sudah tiga hari kau tidak masuk kuliah."

"Hei! Jangan sok menasehatiku begitu Teme!" kupalingkan wajahku menatap ke arah yang lain. Pipiku menggembung karena kesal. Ya, aku kesal! Apa dia tak mengerti juga kalau aku tak ingin pergi kuliah karena tak mau berjumpa dengan gadis berambut _pink_ sialan itu! Arggghhh! Bahkan untuk menyebut namanya saja aku tak bisa!

"Jangan cemberut begitu Dobe. Aku tahu kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi-"

"Tapi apa heh?! Pokoknya aku tidak mau kuliah!"

"Hahh~"

"Kenapa menghela napas begitu?! Kau keberatan dengan keputusanku?!"

"Tidak... bukan begitu. Hanya saja sikap keras kepalamu itu sama sekali tak pernah berubah."

Senyum lembut terukir pada bibir pemuda didekatku ini. Membuat hatiku luluh seketika menyaksikannya. Dia membelai lembut rambut pirangku. Menyebalkan! Rasanya ingin sekali aku menonjok wajahku sendiri saat ini! Yak, bagus Uchiha Sasuke! Kau berhasil membuat wajahku semerah udang rebus sekarang!

Aku mendengus kesal. Aku tak mau melihat senyum itu. Segera kualihkan perhatianku pada pepohonan disekitar taman.

"Hehe, kenapa kau kesal begitu Dobe?" seringaian jahil terukir pada wajah putih pucatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Teme!" jawabku ketus.

"Dobe..."

"Teme! Teme!"

"Hnm."

"Kau mau apa?!"

Apa sih yang dipikirkannya?! Kenapa tiba-tiba mendekatiku begini? Bagaimana ini?! Jika ada yang melihat, ini akan jadi hal yang memalukan!

Aku sedikit menggeser pantatku, tapi dasar Teme! Dia malah semakin mendekat sampai akhirnya aku duduk tepat di ujung bangku taman itu. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata, lalu mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Aku sungguh panik! Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibr kami akan saling bersentuhan! Kupejamkan mataku, kututup mulutku rapat-rapat, dan menahan napas. Aku yakin pasti wajahku semakin memerah sekarang!

.

.

.

**TULUS CINTAKU**

By B Dhii Chu

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair :** Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

**Rate :** M

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, etc.

.

.

.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Aku membuka kelopak mataku sedikit untuk melihatnya.

tapi kok...

"Baka..." ucapnya lirih. Berhasil membuatku ingin menjitak kepalanya!

"Kurang ajar kau Teme! Brengsek! Jangan mempermainkan aku!"

Semua kata makian pun keluar dari mulutku karena ulahnya. Selalu saja begitu selama aku menginap di tempatnya tiga hari ini. Dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan taman tempat kami bersantai. Aku mengikutinya sembari meneriakinya dengan kata-kata yang sedikit kasar, dalam hati hal ini justru membuatku senang! Hehe...

Kupandang dirinya yang berjalan di depanku. Punggung yang lebar dan terlihat nyaman. Baru kusadari dia lebih tinggi dariku yang ternyata hanya sedagunya saja. Aku tersenyum geli pada diriku sendiri dan berlari kecil untuk menghampirinya.

.

"Naruto...?"

Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah pemilik suara yang memanggil namaku. Wajah itu... wajah gadis yang menyakitiku. Dia berdiri tertegun. Aku sendiri merasa tidak menyangka bisa secara tak sengaja bertemu lagi dengannya. Rasa sesak di dadaku kembali menjalar. Aku benci! Kenapa dia harus muncul dihadapanku dengan kekasih barunya itu?! Brengsek!

"Oh, hai..." ucapku dengan senyum hambar. Perih. Luka di hatiku terasa perih.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Padahal baru saja aku dan Kakashi akan pergi ke apartemenmu untuk mengantar tugas kuliah ini." suaranya terdengar sedikit ragu dan gugup. Gadis itu mengulurkan beberapa lembar kertas tugas kuliah ke arahku. Dengan ragu aku mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan tugas kuliahnya. Ayo pergi Dobe."

Tanpa kuduga Sasuke menarik kasar kertas-kertas itu dari tangan Sakura. Kemudian menggeretku agar menjauh dari kedua pasangan bahagia itu. Pasangan yang berbahagia di atas rasa sakitnya hatiku!

"Eh?! Na-Naruto..." gadis itu hampir saja menarik lenganku untuk menghentikan langkahku dan Sasuke, tapi dapat kulihat laki-laki bermasker itu mencegahnya. Cih!

.

.

.

Pertemuan tak sengaja pagi tadi membuatku _bad mood_ seharian ini. Yang kulakukan sedari tadi hanya menatap ke luar jendela, melihat pemandangan yang menurutku cukup menenangkan. Atap rumah penduduk, jalan yang dipenuhi kendaraan lalu lalang, pejalan kaki yang sibuk mondar-mandir ke sana kemari, burung-burung yang beterbangan di angkasa, awan yang berarak di atas langit biru...

Hahhh~ aku menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sore ini aku hanya ingin bersantai. Melamun dalam kesunyian. Duduk dekat jendela dan melihat indahnya pemandangan kota Konoha.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan kehangatan menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Seseorang tengah memeluk pundakku dari belakang. Napas hangatnya menerpa daun telingaku.

"Jangan melamun terus, Dobe." katanya. Aku tahu ini suara Sasuke. kusentuh lengannya yang bergelayut manja pada pundakku. Dapat kurasakan kecupan sayang ia berikan pada rambut pirangku.

Kemudian, kecupan yang lain mendarat dengan mulus di area leherku. Ditambah dengan sebuah jilatan yang membuatku menutup mata dan mengatupkan mulutku agar tak mengeluarkan desahan erotis.

"Sa, Sasuke... kau sudah pulang?" tanyaku terbata.

"Hnm." sahutnya tanpa menghentikan ulahnya. Selama tiga hari bersama Sasuke, hampir setiap waktu hal seperti ini terus terjadi. Kurasakan tangannya menyusup dibalik kaos dan celana pendek yang kupakai. Wajahku memanas, jantungku berdebar, dan napasku mulai memburu diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Nggghhhh..." desahan itu pun mulai keluar. Aku tak tahan!

"Kuliah sangat membosankan tanpamu." gumamnya. Tangannya sibuk menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif pada tubuhku.

"Dobe... aku mau..." pintanya lirih tepat sebelum dia mulai mengulum cuping telingaku. Menjilat leher hingga pundakku, menghantarkan perasaan aneh yang menggelitik. Tubuhku menggeliat menerima perlakuan begitu. Perasaan gundah gulana yang melanda kini tergantikan oleh kehangatan dalam ciuman yang dalam dan penuh kelembutan.

Entah sejak kapan, semua pakaian yang aku kenakan sudah berhamburan kemana-mana. Aku terbaring tak berdaya di lantai dengan pemuda tampan nan gagah perkasa itu menindih tubuhku. Tubuh polos kami saling bersentuhan. Semua area sensitifku tak luput dari jelajahan jemarinya. Pagutan liar mulai dimainkan dalam mulutku. Lidah saling bertautan. Gigi ikut beradu. Gairahku mulai terbakar oleh api cintanya.

Jujur kuakui, aku sangat menyukai sentuhan Sasuke dan menikmati semua perlakuannya ini. Aku merasa dimanjakan olehnya, dia menyentuhku dengan penuh perasaan tanpa ada rasa ingin menyakiti. Inilah yang membuat diriku semakin nyaman berada didekatnya. Kehangatan dan kasih sayang dari seorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa perannya dahulu dalam kehidupanku.

"Hmmmp...'Suke!" aku sedikit memekik ketika lidahnya mulai turun menyapu dada bidang dan perut _six pack_ milikku. Napasku semakin tak beraturan. Kuremas lembut rambut hitam kelamnya

"Ngghhhh!"

Lidahnya bergerak lincah hingga sampai ke bagian bawah tubuhku. Menyapu kulit perutku yang semakin membuatku mabuk kepayang. Terutama ketika lidahnya mulai menjelajah pada _'benda' _kebanggaan tiap laki-laki itu. Semakin kutekan kepalanya untuk meminta yang lebih. Dia tahu itu. Sasuke mengerti apa yang kuinginkan.

"Ggghhhh! Akhhh...!"

Cukup dengan erangan nikmat yang keluar dari mulutku sudah dapat membuatnya paham apa yang aku butuhkan. Kau brengsek Sasuke! memakiku dalam hati. Betapa lihainya ia memperlakukanku seperti ini. Sialnya lagi, aku tidak dapat menolak karena aku juga sangat menginginkan dirinya.

Aku tahu hal ini mungkin sangat menjijikkan bagi kalian yang mengetahuinya, tapi hanya ini yang dapat menenangkanku. Sama seperti malam itu, malam di mana untuk pertama kalinya -mungkin- aku merasakan sentuhan tangan dan bibirnya yang menghantarkan perasaan hangat pada kulit tubuhku.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merindukan ini... aku yakin, dulu aku pernah merasakan ini semua.

"Hahh...ahh!"

Dapat kurasakan hisapan kuatnya pada kejantananku. Peluh mengalir membasahi tubuh polos kami. Ada sesuatu yang mulai mendesak ingin keluar. Aku tak kuat lagi! Kutekan semakin kuat kepala Sasuke hingga ia sedikit memberontak.

"Ngghhhh! Akkhhh!"

Tak perlu menunggu hingga sekian menit, cairan putih kental itu menyembur memenuhi rongga mulut pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang kelihatannya sangat menikmati permainannya pada batang kemaluanku.

"Nghhhh! Akh! Akh!" tubuhku berguncang hebat. Dia menatap tajam ke arahku, menyaksikan diriku yang telah dilanda kenikmatan dunia. Samar kulihat mata _onyx _kelamnya itu menatapku tanpa berkedip, dia terlihat puas. Puas karena ternyata permainannya mampu membuatku hilang kendali. Semua cairan putih itu diteguknya, bahkan ia membersihkan semua tanpa bersisa. Tanganku terkulai lemah, tak lagi meremas dan menjambak rambut hitam kelam miliknya. Napasku perlahan kembali teratur. Tubuhku lemas. Bibir putih pucatnya mengecup lembut keningku.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto." kata-kata itu selalu diucapkannya disela permainan cinta kami. Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu 'Suke..."

Kupeluk tubuh putih pucatnya. Sekarang giliranku. Aku harus bisa melayaninya dengan baik. Memberikan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan karena telah memuaskanku. Dan juga karena cintanya yang kurasa hanya tercurah untukku. Yahh, kata 'kurasa' lebih tepat, sebab aku belum tahu apakah dalam hatinya sungguh hanya ada diriku atau ada yang lain. Aku belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ia pun akan sama seperti gadis bermata _emerald_ itu. Meninggalkanku karena ternyata di hatinya tak hanya ada diriku...

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari tak masuk kuliah dan mendapat telepon dari _Kaa_-_san_, akhirnya aku mau pergi kuliah lagi. Aku menceritakan pada _Kaa_-_san _mengenai hubunganku dengan Sakura, dapat kulihat raut wajah kekecewaan terukir di wajah cantiknya. _Otou_-_san _mengingatkanku agar tak terlalu memikirkan semuanya. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menceritakan pada _Otou_-_san _dan _Kaa_-_san _mengenai pertemuanku dengan Sasuke, tapi kurasa belum waktunya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan terlebih dahulu sebelum aku benar-benar menceritakan hubunganku dengan Sasuke pada mereka.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Oi! Sasuke!"

"Hnm."

"Kau ini kenapa?! Kenapa kau jadi berubah begini?! Aku minta maaf jika aku salah!"

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa mau melihat ke arahku. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menghiraukan diriku yang semenjak tadi mengikutinya untuk meminta penjelasan. Ini semakin membuatku jengkel!

"Kau tidak tuli kan Teme?!"

"_Urusai_!" jawabnya ketus. Dia membanting pintu toilet hingga menimbulkan suara bedebam. Geraman karena kesal keluar dari mulutku. Kuputuskan untuk menunggunya di luar. Aku tahu, hal ini terjadi karena kejadian semalam... Aku merasa terlanjur telah mengatakan itu padanya. Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutku. Ingatan tentang kejadian semalam berputar kembali dibenakku.

.

Semalam ketika kami pergi untuk jalan-jalan dan makan malam bersama, tiba-tiba saja dia bertanya mengenai seberapa jauh hubunganku dengan Sakura dulu.

"Jadi? Sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?" tanyanya datar. Mata hitam kelamnya menatapku tajam. Aku terdiam.

"Katakan dengan jujur, Dobe. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kebohongan terlontar dari mulut manismu itu." ucapnya tegas.

"Suke... memangnya harus ya kita mengungkit masa lalu?" elakku mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan yang membuat aura di sekitar kami tak nyaman. Dapat kulihat ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Ck! Masa lalu merupakan bagian penting untuk sesuatu yang akan terjadi di masa depan, Dobe! Tanpa masa lalu, masa depan tak akan pernah ada." tatapan sinis ia berikan padaku. Dari nada bicaranya, ia jelas berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri adalah masa laluku yang kini menjadi masa depan untukku.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberi jawaban apa adanya. Dengan ragu aku mengatakan bahwa aku pernah melakukan hubungan yang lebih jauh pada Sakura, tetapi hanya sekali itu saja karena aku tak sengaja meminum minuman pembangkit gairah milik Sasori-_nii_, kakak Sakura. Dan setelahnya sama sekali tak pernah aku berbuat hal itu lagi dengannya. Baru aku tahu, ternyata bukan aku yang telah merampas keperawanan gadis itu melainkan kekasihnya sebelum diriku.

Tapi dasar Teme! Gara-gara penjelasanku itu, dia malah ngambek seperti anak kecil! Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sendiri telah berulang kali meniduriku?! Brengsek!

.

Puk! Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa melamun Naruto?" tanyanya. Seorang gadis berkacamata dengan warna rambut nila telah berdiri di hadapanku. Dia adalah seniorku. Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa, hehe... aku hanya sedang menunggu Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Jadi Sasuke ada di dalam?!" tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi antusias saat mendengar nama Sasuke kusebut. Hahhh~ dia adalah salah satu _fan girl_-nya. Aku baru sadar ternyata Sasuke adalah orang yang populer, banyak gadis berebut untuk bisa berada di dekatnya. Kadang hatiku menjadi panas jika melihat tingkah mereka yang menurutku terlalu berlebihan. Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Karin, Sasuke telah keluar dari toilet dan langsung melangkah pergi.

"Oi! Teme! Tunggu!" dengan tergesa-gesa aku menyusulnya. Karin yang merasa tak dihiraukan hanya bisa mematung menyaksikan kami yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Sasuke aku ingin bicara!" kutarik lengannya. Tak peduli pandangan orang-orang yang tertuju ke arah kami. Dia menepis tanganku kasar. Cih!

"DENGARKAN AKU BAKA!" teriakku sekuat tenaga yang berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh ke arahku. Memandang wajahku sinis. Mata _onyx _kelam itu menatap tajam, serasa menusuk jantungku.

"Apa maumu?" nada bicaranya begitu dingin, seolah dia tak pernah mengenalku.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?!" kuulang lagi pertanyaan yang sedari tadi terus kutanyakan padanya.

"... Aku kesal dan tidak ingin diganggu." Ucapnya datar.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi selama ini aku mengganggumu?!"

"Hnm." Jawabnya tak peduli.

Kukepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Menahan amarah yang siap meledak.

"Baik kalau itu maumu Sasuke. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi!" kubalikan badanku bergegas pergi meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri menatap ke arahku. Aku tak ingin berbalik. Aku tidak akan kembali untuk melihat ke belakang. Kupercepat langkahku, hingga tak sadar kini aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Membawa kabur perasaan sakit dan malu bersama diriku. Selamat tinggal Sasuke...

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku merasakannya lagi. Rasa sakit yang sama ketika Sakura meninggalkanku. Dadaku sesak sampai perutku pun menjadi mual. Kepalaku berdenyut hebat. Ingin sekali aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sakit. Hatiku sakit. Kepalaku serasa mau pecah.

"ARRGGGGHHHH!"

PRANGGGG! Kutinju cermin besar yang ada di dalam kamar mandi apartemenku. Kuhamburkan semua yang ada di sekelilingku. Sampai kutemukan cairan bening itu kembali mengalir dari sudut-sudut mataku, turun membasahi pipi. Tak kusangka semua akan berakhir secepat ini...

"Kau pembohong! Kau berjanji untuk membantukukan Uchiha Sasuke?! Kau pembohong! Seenaknya kau mengingkari semuanya! Janjimu palsu! Kau brengsekkk! Ternyata kau adalah serigala berbulu domba!" aku mencercanya dalam kesunyianku. Berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan. Memporak-porandakan semua yang ada di sekelilingku.

BRAK! Kutinju sekali lagi serpihan cermin yang masih menempel pada lemari penyimpanan kecil itu. Segera darah segar mengalir di sela-sela jemariku. Napasku menjadi tersengal-sengal akibat emosi yang menguasai seluruh pikiranku saat ini.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Samar kudengar pintu apartemenku diketuk oleh seseorang. Aku tidak peduli. Siapapun itu aku harap tidak menggangguku saat ini! Aku duduk tersungkur di samping wastafel. Serpihan kaca dari cermin yang kutinju berserakan di lantai. Darah yang mengalir dari punggung tanganku menetes, meninggalkan noda kemerahan pada keramik putih kamar mandi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ck! _Kuso_! Kenapa orang itu tak pergi juga! Dengan jengkel aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"APA MAUMU! HAH?!" kataku dengan suara keras tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Aku langsung membatu ketika sadar bahwa itu Sasuke. Segera kututup kembali pintu, tetapi dia berhasil menahannya.

"PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI BRENGSEK!" teriakku dari dalam sambil terus mendorong pintu. Dia sama sekali tak bersuara. Dengan sekali dorongan keras darinya, aku terjengkal. Ukh! Bokongku sakit. Ditutupnya kembali pintu apartemenku. Kuncinya dia lempar entah kemana. Mataku menatap garang padanya.

"Kenapa kau datang?! Kenapa kau harus ke tempat seorang pengganggu sepertiku?!" teriakku. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Air mataku yang mengalir kuseka dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tanganku yang berdarah.

"Cih!" dia berdecih kesal dan menarik lenganku kasar. Dan dengan kasar pula dia menghempaskan tubuhku di atas sofa.

"Di mana kotak obatnya?!" tanyanya setengah berteriak. Tatapannya sungguh tak mengenakkan, kupalingkan wajahku.

"Kau tidak usah memperdulikanku lagi." ucapku datar. Aku tak mau melihat wajahnya, tapi tiba-tiba dia menangkup kedua pipiku dan menciumku. Melumat bibirku kasar. Aku benci ini! Air mataku mengalir deras. Aku memberontak, mencoba lepas darinya. Mendorong tubuh kekarnya agar menjauh dariku.

"Lepaskan! Jangan pernah kau lakukan itu lagi! Kau me-menyakitiku..." pekikku tertahan karena rasa sakit dan air mataku yang terus menetes.

"Dasar DOBE! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?! Tanganmu terluka! Jelas saja aku khawatir!" bentaknya padaku. "Dan memang wajar jika aku kesal padamu! Aku menanti selama setahun agar bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi apa yang kudapat?! Kau malah bersama dengan gadis lain! Tidak hanya itu, kau bahkan sempat tidur dengannya BAKA!" bentaknya lagi penuh emosi dan melupakan sifatnya yang selalu irit akan kata-kata.

"Tapi aku 'kan sudah bilang itu tidak sengaja TEME!" belaku tak mau kalah.

"Tetap saja... ukh! Di mana kotak obatnya?!" dia beranjak dari sofa, membuka semua lemari yang ada di apartemenku. Tentu saja tak ia temukan karena kotak obat itu ada di dalam kamar mandi. Dibalik cermin yang aku pecahkan tadi.

Dengan enggan akhirnya aku mau memberitahunya. Dia sempat kaget saat melihat kamar mandiku berantakan, pecahan kaca berserakan di mana-mana, dan semua peralatan mandi dan kotak obat itu tercecer di lantai. Jangan lupakan tetesan darah di atas keramik itu... Aku tahu dia marah... sangat marah padaku ketika melihat cairan merah pekat itu, tapi dia tak mau mengungkapkan kemarahannya.

Diam. Itulah yang dilakukannya. Berulang kali kuperhatikan dia menghela napas untuk menstabilkan emosinya.

Sekarang, ia duduk di sampingku dan dengan cekatan membersihkan lukaku, lalu membalutnya dengan perban. Aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya. Rasa sesal menyusup dalam hatiku. Setelah selesai, Sasuke langsung membawaku dalam kehangatan pelukannya.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi!" katanya tegas. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Kepalaku tiba-tiba berdenyut. Sakit! Aku melepas pelukannya dan mencengkeram kuat kepalaku. Barusan sebuah bayangan terlintas dibenakku.

"ARGGGGHHHH! Sakit!" Aku mengerang menahan sakit yang luar biasa itu.

"Tenanglah Naru." Sasuke terus mencoba menenangkanku. Dia memelukku erat..

Aku tidak kuat Sasuke. Ini sangat sakit. Hangat tubuhnya begitu menenangkan tapi rasa sakit ini sungguh tak dapat kutahan lagi. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Kepalaku terus berdenyut. Berbagai potongan kejadian melintas dalam pikiranku...

"...'Suke... tolong aku." Pintaku lirih. Kesadaranku sepenuhnya telah hilang.

Brukkk!

"Dobe!"

.

.

.

* * *

Hari yang cerah. Siswa-siswi SMA N 1 Konohagakure asik bersantai menikmati jam istirahat mereka masing-masing. Bercanda dengan teman di depan pintu kelas. Sibuk menikmati makanan yang tersaji di etalase kantin. Asik bermain bola basket di lapangan, dan banyak hal lainnya yang biasa dilakukan di jam istirahat sekolah. Seperti sepasang kekasih itu... yang tengah asik menikmati kebersamaan mereka di belakang gedung sekolah.

"Hei, Teme! Coba lihat aku!" teriak pemuda pirang dengan riang pada kekasihnya yang tengah bersantai di bawah pohon Sakura.

"Turunlah, Dobe. Nanti kau bisa jatuh." tanggap kekasihnya tanpa melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu.

Hari ini seperti biasanya, sepasang kekasih ini sedang menikmati jam istirahat berdua di taman belakang gedung sekolah. Terkadang mereka juga akan menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan bersantai di atap gedung sekolah, menjauh dari keramaian karena kekasihnya itu suka ketenangan.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh! Makanya kau harus lihat aku 'Suke!" pintanya bersikeras agar pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah berbaring di bawah pohon memperlihatkan mata _onyx-_nya. Dengan malas ia membuka mata. Memandang kekasihnya yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Perlahan pemuda pirang yang duduk di dahan pohon Sakura menebarkan kelopak bunga merah muda. Di sela-sela kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan, pemuda bermata _onyx _di bawah sana dapat melihat kekasihnya mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia tersenyum.

"_Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..."_

Itulah tiga kata yang terlontar dari mulut manis sang kekasih. Pemuda itu tak perlu membalas karena ia sangat yakin kekasihnya pasti sudah tahu balasannya. Terdengar dari kejauhan suara bel telah berbunyi. Jam pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai. Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Dobe... turun. Kita kembali ke kelas." ajaknya yang langsung dibalas anggukan. Pemuda pirang yang berada di atas pohon berusaha turun, tetapi dahan tempatnya berpijak menjadi licin tersentuh sepatu yang ia pakai. Kekasihnya telah melangkah pergi menjauh darinya.

"Waaa~..." ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari pohon.

BRUKKKK!

Kontan pemuda yang telah cukup jauh darinya berlari menghampiri pemuda pirang itu.

Dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa ia melihat kekasihnya meringis kesakitan di bawah pohon.

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang dari tadi jangan memanjatkan?!" bentaknya, pada raut wajahnya tersirat jelas rasa khawatir terhadap kekasihnya. Pemuda itu memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuh sang kekasih. Ia mendengus kesal saat ditemukannya luka memar pada lutut pemuda pirang itu.

"Hehehe... sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Cengiran lebar pemuda pirang itu membuat rasa khawatirnya sedikit berkurang. Tanpa ragu ia mendekap kekasihnya dalam pelukan yang hangat.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi!" katanya tegas. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Kekasihnya membalas pelukannya erat. Lama mereka menikmati kebersamaan itu. Kebersamaan yang begitu indah...

.

.

* * *

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Memperlihatkan iris mata biru cerah yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mataku. Baru kusadari, kini aku telah terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Kucoba untuk bangun dari tidurku. Mendadak kepalaku terasa pening dan berdenyut pelan. Ukh! Refleks tanganku menopang kepalaku, sedang tanganku yang lain mencengkeram selimut kuat-kuat. Pandanganku menjadi kabur.

Tak berapa lama, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai merasa lebih baik. Kulihat Sasuke tak ada di kamar. Kemana dia? Baru saja aku akan beranjak dari tempat tidur saat pintu kamar terbuka.

Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku dengan membawa secangkir cokelat hangat yang dapat kucium aromanya. Ia memberikannya padaku.

"Minumlah."

Sasuke duduk pada kursi di depanku. Iris mata hitamnya terus mengamatiku. Kuteguk minuman itu dengan ragu dan setelahnya ia kembali mengambil cangkir dari tanganku, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dia menghela napas lega. Yahh, aku yakin itu adalah hela napas lega karena aku sendiri dapat melihat raut wajah kekhawatirannya padaku sejak tadi.

"Sasuke... tadi aku seperti bermimpi..."

"Hnm?"

"Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan tadi sama dengan yang diucapkan oleh seseorang dalam mimpiku."

"Kata yang mana?"

Aku tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke, segera aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Pelukan tiba-tiba yang kulakukan hampir membuat kursi tempatnya duduk terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku 'Suke... aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi." Kupeluk dirinya begitu erat. _"Jangan lakukan ini lagi! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu..." _kata-kata itu jelas terngiang dalam benakku. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir pucat Sasuke padaku. Dapat kurasakan Sasuke membalas pelukanku seraya mengusap lembut punggungku.

Perlahan kulepas pelukanku dan berlutut di depannya. Tanganku sengaja kutaruh pada kedua lutut Sasuke. Kupandang kedua iris hitam sekelam malam miliknya, berusaha mendalami sesuatu di dalam sana. Aku tahu, aku merindukan ini sejak lama. Sasuke hanya terdiam memperhatikan apa yang sedang kulakukan, perlahan ia mengelus helaian rambut pirangku. Lembut sekali... kupejamkan mataku menikmati usapan telapak tangannya yang jauh lebih besar dari tanganku.

"Sasuke..." ucapku lirih tetap memejamkan mata.

"Hnm?" katanya tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Aku mencintaimu... aku sangat merindukanmu... walaupun mereka menghalangi cinta kita sejak dulu, sampai sekarang pun aku masih sangat mencintaimu..."

Dapat kurasakan belaiannya berhenti. Kubuka mataku perlahan untuk kembali menatap mata _onyx_-nya yang kini tampak terkejut dengan penuturanku. Lama Sasuke terdiam. Kurasa ia masih mencoba mencerna maksud dari ucapanku. Kugerakkan jemari tangan kananku untuk menyentuh pipi putih pucatnya.

"Kau benar..." kuhentikan perkataanku untuk kembali mengingat ucapan Sasuke saat kami pertama kali bertemu. _"Cinta yang tulus tidak akan semudah itu terkubur dan hilang ditelan sang waktu, karena ia akan terus bertahan untuk dapat kembali menyatukan cinta itu dengan pasangan cinta yang sesungguhnya."_

"Aku ternyata tak benar-benar melupakan cintaku padamu, walaupun aku hilang ingatan sekalipun. Meski waktu memisahkan kita sekian lama."

Aku tersenyum lembut. Sasuke menyentuh tanganku yang mengusap lembut pipinya. Ekspresinya kembali datar, penuh ketenangan. Dikecupnya lembut telapak tanganku.

"Kau... sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang ragu menurutku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Walau aku belum sepenuhnya ingat, tapi kini aku tahu bahwa pemuda yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku dan potongan kejadian yang terlintas secara tiba-tiba dalam benakku itu adalah dirimu... Uchiha Sasuke."

Cepat ia merengkuh tubuhku dalam dekapannya. Erat sekali, kubalas pelukan yang sangat kurindukan selama satu tahun lebih ini. Perasaan hangat menjalar di seluruh bagian tubuhku.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, begitu pula denganku. Kami saling memandang. Siapa yang bertamu di saat-saat _moment_ bahagia ini?! Umpatku dalam hati.

"Biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya. Kau kembalilah ke tempat tidur." kata Sasuke dan bergegas pergi keluar kamar. Aku yang penasaran tak mau menurut dan ikut melangkah keluar kamar, kudengar Sasuke membuka pintu.

Cklek!

Seseorang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, menatap tajam penuh emosi pada dirinya.

PLAKK! PLAKKK!

Aku segera membatu ketika menyaksikan Sasuke menerima tamparan pada kedua pipinya.

"KAU!" pekik orang yang berada di depan pintu. Aku terdiam. Ada apa ini?!

Dan itu'kan...?!

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

.

Sesuai permintaan _readers _yang sudah mau me-lipiuw chapter 1, akhirnya daku memberanikan diri untuk menulis chapter 2 ini, hehe... (╥﹏╥)

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya _minna-san_, di tunggu lipiuw untuk chapter ini ya!

_Gomen_, jika ceritanya aneh, tidak menarik, dan lain sebagainya. Daku memang seperti ini, menulis sesuai dengan keinginan hati dan ide yang tiba-tiba terbersit dalam pikiran.^^

Bagi yang tidak suka cerita yaoi, BL atau apapun yang bersaudara dengan hal yang daku sebutkan itu, daku meminta maaf yang sekecil-kecilnya karena cerita ini memang cerita yaoi, haha!

.

OBSI – Obrolan Singkat

To : Guest

Daku setuju dengan dirimu yang entah siapa, haha...

SasuNaru emang yang paling cocok!

Untuk NaruSasu dirimu bisa baca fic-daku yang berjudul little angel ya...

Trims dah mau lipiuwww~

.

To : RaniHime

Hu'um, co cweetz, heheee~

Sudah dilanjutkan ni yang chapie 2,

Makasih ya dah mau lipiuw Rani-_chan_...

Ditunggu lipiuw untuk chapie ini ya^^

.

To : Cappuccino 'Kappusan

Iyaa Cappu-_chan_ ini uda TBC lhooo~ ^^

Reaksi ortu SasuNaru di chapie berikutnya, hehe

Trims ya lipiuwnya^^

N Daku tunggu lipiuw dirimu di chapie 2 inii~!

.

To : TheBlackMoon

_Arigatou_ lipiuwnya yaaaa^^

Ini udah Daku lanjutkan, ditunggu lipiuwnya lagi!^^

.

To : Nietha

Yosh! Demi keromantisan Daku sudah bersusah payah membuat fic ini, haha!

Thanks Nietha-chan lipiuwnya, ni ga jadi the end kog, hehe^^

.

To : NaSuSay

Makasih ya buat lipiuwnya Susay-_chan_...

Ditunggu lipiuw untuk chapie yang ini,

Silakan dibaca, hehe^^

Oia, daku juga menanti kelanjutan fic Neighbour or Devil-mu lho!


End file.
